Right things aren't wrong
by silvergirl1000
Summary: SEQUEL to the previous li'l fic :3 After a long silent moment, Shadow asked, “Why did you do it?” A smirk appeared on Sonic's lips, “Because I was fascinated... Can you blame me for being fascinated?” AU, Mephonic, Sonadow, yaoi


**Right things aren't wrong**

A/N: Since many of you liked the first one, then I am doing a sequel :) This took me a long time to think of and I think I've finally managed to make it all seem right.

Warnings: yaoi, depressing themes, mentions of death, AU and the usual crap :D

More detailed summary: A few months after Mephiles' death, everyone goes on with their lives, except for Sonic. Sonic locked himself up in his room right after his love's death and barely came out. One day Shadow decides to have a talk with Sonic, that will change Sonic again, for the better.

Pairings: Sonadow and Mephonic ;) and I wont tell which one it's truly gonna be. You have to read.

--

_Tears streamed down the glowing face as blood-red eyes stared at the limp body. The body he was holding, already felt cold. True, it had been cold before, but now it felt like ice. He should die right at the spot for doing this._

_Why had he done it? Because it was the right thing to do._

_Then why did he feel so guilty?_

_More tears blurred his vision as he silently flew through the night sky. It felt so cold; he shuddered. Trying not to feel the cold anymore, he landed on the ground, in a forest. He didn't really know where he was going; he just let his feet take him to where ever they wanted to go. He didn't want to be in control of this body anyway. It reminded him of what he had just done..._

_As he walked, tears streaming from his red eyes, his mind barely registered that his eyes had just spotted a cave. It was covered by leaves and bushes, so he had nearly missed it. He walked to the cave and pushed the branches and bushes away. He didn't actually know why he did this, but he did. He walked in. _

_A small hesitation and then he kissed the cold lips one last time and placed the body on the cold ground._

_He turned around and walked out, making sure to cover the cave up. He then headed home, running. 'My last run ever...' he thought mournfully. His fur started to lose it's glow and was returning back to sapphire blue._

_Why had he done it? Because it was the right thing to do._

_Then why was it so painful?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hey Tails, hey Silver!" Knuckles waved to his friends. The hedgehog continued to work on Tails' invention, while the fox smiled and said, "Hey Knuckles. Came here to see Sonic?"

"Yeah. You know how sad he is and... well, I thought a bit and then I came up with this..." Knuckles turned around for a moment and when he turned back, his face was white and for his nose was a tomato. "Huh, what do you think? Clowns will get Sonic laughing in no time."

Tails sweat-dropped. "Uh I don't think it's gonna work, Knuckles..."

"Of course it is, let's just go to his room and I'll show you." He already started walking when he heard a voice.

"Oy Knuckie, shouldn't you be guarding the M.E.?"

Knuckles growled; he really, really hated that bat. He turned around to shoot an insult at her direction, but stopped himself when he saw that instead of one figure, there was two.

"Rouge, Shadow!" Started the little fox. "It's so nice to see you guys. Did you come to see Sonic as well?"

Rouge smiled, "Well I did, don't know about this dude here." She pointed at Shadow. Shadow merely raised an eyebrow. "I came to have a conversation with Sonic. So stop clowning around."

Knuckles growled and wiped the stuff off of his face. "Why I ought to... ugh."

Rouge chuckled, "Wow, Shadow made a joke."

Shadow glared.

"Oookay... not a joke then." Rouge sheepishly smiled.

Tails smiled and said, "Let's go inside, I'll make us some tea."

-

-

-

_Did I do the right thing? _

_No of course you didn't; you're a killer!_ A tiny voice in the back of his head replied.

_But it was the right thing to do... Maybe I should've buried him... Why didn't I? _

_Because you hoped that maybe he'll survive. _

_Yeah right, no one could've survived that blow, plus I was in my super form. Maybe I should've waited longer... _

_No, you idiot, you would've fallen for him and everyone would be dead by now then._

_But I already loved him..._

His mind fell silent after that; no longer finding anything to argue about; it was the truth after all.

Sonic shifted a bit to get into a more comfortable position. His eyes searched the black room for anything that would comfort him, but he knew that it was useless. The only thing that ever comforted him was the darkness of this room. It reminded him of Mephiles and he felt safe. That's why he hardly ever came out anymore. Light hurt him and he felt vulnerable when he was out in the daylight. No one protected him in the light. But in the dark, he would feel safe, because he imagined that Mephiles was his light in the dark... and it helped... much.

"Hey sourpuss, come out and maybe we could have a nice picnic." Rouge's voice said from behind Sonic's door.

Sonic tuned everyone out and went inside his little black mind again. He did this every time someone wanted him out of the room.

"Stand back!" Knuckles shouted, but Shadow interrupted, "It's more likely that you'll punch a hole through the door, rather than break it down." That was Shadow's way of saying, '_Move it or lose it._'

A moment later the door flew open and the crew walked silently in.

"Why is it so dark in here?! I can barely see anything." Silver shouted out of the blue and made Knuckles almost trip. While Knuckles was strangling Silver, Rouge -who's eyes were used to the dark -flew to Sonic's bedside.

Tails found the light switch and turned it on. Rouge gasped, which made everyone else run quickly to Sonic's bedside, minus Shadow who just calmly walked to Sonic's bedside. The others gasped too, actually seeing Sonic for the first time in months. The once happy, chipper blue hedgehog was now thin, his fur was really pale and his eyes were dull.

"My Lord..." Shadow said, although his voice didn't sound the least bit petrified or worried.

Sonic sat up with a gasp, looking around wildly before his eyes landed on Shadow. He stared frozen at him, before his mind recognized the figure as not Mephiles. He relaxed a bit, his shoulders sagging forward and he limply fell back on his bed.

"Sonic. Sonic! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic opened his eyes and dully stared at the others.

Shadow closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "Everyone, get out." He said with a threatening tone -or maybe he just always had that kind of voice. "I need to have a word with Sonic..."

"Hey wait a minute-" A glare shut the echidna up and sent him out, grumbling about something inaudible. When Sonic and Shadow were alone in the room, then Shadow went to the door and leaned on it, closing his eyes in thought.

Minutes ticked by and none uttered a word. After a few more minutes, Sonic sat up and stared at Shadow, who opened his eyes in case Sonic would try something smart.

"If you came here because of what happened a few weeks ago, then understand that it was just an experiment..." Sonic will always be impatient.

"...That, and something else..."

There was another pause.

"Sorry about the hole in your door..."

Sonic blinked and looked at the door. "...What hole-"

He was cut off as Shadow suddenly punched a hole through the door. Sonic heard Rouge yell from the other side, "Oww, Shadow, you jerk!"

"I meant that hole..." Shadow explained and then said to Rouge, "If you want to get punched again, then, by all means, keep eavesdropping." They faintly heard Rouge stumble and run away from there.

Shadow smirked and then went to Sonic's bedside, keeping his distance. "When you... When you came home that day, I understood that something was wrong. I couldn't imagine what, though..." He paused, letting Sonic to take it all in.

"... I was curious... I thought of many possibilities... But I eventually, for some reason, stayed with the one that you're in love. Of course it didn't explain why you were sad, but I then thought that maybe you're sad because you knew you couldn't get that person..."

Sonic was quiet, listening how Shadow slowly unwrapped his mystery.

"Amy was out of the question; you dislike her. So was Rouge for some reason... Then I thought that maybe it was one of the males..." Shadow quietly watched if Sonic would say anything, or do anything. Sonic, however, stayed emotionless, so he continued, "The first ones I suspected were Silver, Knuckles and Tails. But you saw-... heard them almost every day and you still didn't come out. I suspected everyone, including myself, even more so after the... _accident_..."

_Flashback_

_Shadow opened the unlocked door and walked into the darkness. Why did Sonic have to live in such a darkness? He turned the light on and slowly walked to Sonic's bedside. Sonic wasn't that thin and his eyes didn't look that dull yet, but he was advancing in that direction._

"_I don't want you here." Sonic said._

"_I don't want to be here..." Shadow retorted. "...But the others are getting worried... They asked me to talk to you."_

_Sonic sat up and stared at Shadow, his eyes clearly asking him if he wanted to die right now. Shadow wasn't afraid of that stare and continued, "They want you back... Here's a list of things they want me to say to you..." He took out a list and gave it to Sonic, who didn't even look at the list, but continued to stare at Shadow._

_Shadow sighed and prepared to read the list himself, when he was suddenly pushed on his back. He growled, "Sonic, get off, now-" You can only imagine how shocked he was when Sonic suddenly pressed his lips on his. He froze, his mind sending sparks everywhere throughout his body. It was a new and foreign feeling._

"_Mmmnk." He tried to say Sonic's name, but it came out too muffled to understand._

_Finally Sonic let go of the frozen hedgehog, his eyes saddening as he muttered quietly, "...It's not the same..."_

_--_

_Downstairs, where Rouge was gossiping with Silver, they all heard Sonic's door open and close._

"_Ah, that's Shadow. When he gets here, I'll ask him how it went-" Rouge was cut off as something yellow zoomed past her and out of the house._

"_...Guess he... doesn't want to talk..."_

_End of flashback_

Shadow had stayed away from Sonic the entire time and this was the first time after the accident that he came to visit Sonic again. To say that Shadow was surprised to see that Sonic wasn't embarrassed, was an understatement.

Shadow sighed and continued, "But what you said in the end, made me think otherwise. Then I thought that maybe you didn't love someone and something else had happened instead. Since your transformation was after Mephiles died, then I figured that something happened... So I asked Silver if he would assist me in creating a time portal so I could 'correct a mistake', as I said to him..." Sonic didn't like where this conversation was going. In fact, he already dreaded the rest of the story.

"I saw what happened." Shadow said coldly and bluntly.

Sonic froze; this was what he had dreaded. It wasn't that big of a shock, but it was still not good.

"So... you did nothing?"

Shadow closed his eyes. "No, you decided to... kill... him, so I let you."

Sonic stared softly at the ground, his mind buzzing.

After a long silent moment, Shadow asked, "Why did you do it?"

A smirk appeared on Sonic's lips, "Because I was fascinated... Can you blame me for being fascinated?"

Shadow was silent.

"I... Mephiles told me something in one of our fights..." Shadow finally said. "He said that demons can't die."

Sonic froze, _What?_ Sonic turned to stare at Shadow, eyes wide.

"If you didn't figure that out yet, then... Mephiles isn't dead."

Sonic jumped up, but almost immediately fell on his knees. He gasped and stared at Shadow, who stared back. Sonic shakily stood up and walked to the door.

Shadow stood up too and followed the other. Sonic closed his eyes and walked out of the room and was immediately drowned with questions and hugs. He stayed silent, so it didn't take long until everyone fell silent and asked what's wrong.

"Leave him, he has to go somewhere." Shadow said.

Everyone stood back and let Sonic walk away, out of the room, out of the house.

As Sonic walked, he started to walk faster and faster, until he was running in full speed. If Mephiles was alive then there was a possibility that he was still there.

In a matter of minutes, he was there, at the entrance of the cave. He hesitated for a second, but walked in. It was dark and as soon as he let go of the branches, they went back to their position and covered even more of the cave's entrance. With the small bit of light there was, Sonic looked around, but saw nobody.

Mephiles was... gone. Sonic was ready to turn back, when he felt something warm envelope him and the last bit of light that there was..., even that blackened and Sonic was left in the dark.

For a moment Sonic panicked. His heartbeat quickened and adrenalin rushed everywhere in his body. But the warmth seemed to get closer to him and he relaxed, slowly, sluggishly, sliding down the cave's wall, sitting there, enjoying the warmth.

"Mephiles..." Sonic slowly muttered.

"Shh..." Was the answer as Sonic felt a set of lips descend on his.

--

A/N: Aww, I so loved the ending. Ok, so as promised, if you bugged me too much then you get this. In the last minute I thought of doing a Sonadow of it (because I love old classics too y'know), but then I made this, because the Mephonic fandom needs to widen. I think I'm almost the only one who's writing a Mephonic. If any of you will write Mephonic fics then please inform me.

Oh, and I actually hate this sequel. The first one was better... Or what do you guys think?


End file.
